As already known, in camping and activities that generally take place during leisure time you often need to inflate a device, such as, for example, rafts, kitesurfing boards, etc. Beside traditional foot pumps, or manual pumps, the use of electric compressors is increasingly widespread.
The traditional technology of electric compressors for this type of use contemplates the adoption of an electric turbine plus a piston compressor.
While having undoubted advantages with regard to inflation time and reached pressure, the electric compressors currently on the market disadvantageously have a low energy efficiency; moreover, they are very noisy, thus having a disturbing effect in resting places such as campgrounds, beaches etc.